


满月

by ZuiHouQiXian (ZHQX)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHQX/pseuds/ZuiHouQiXian
Summary: -第一人称-非常没头没尾的乱七八糟中二故事，没有任何逻辑-有吸血鬼设定，但是很不完善，唯一的弱智超能力就是吸血鬼可以在月光中瞬移-什么都没写出来，甚至佐久早圣臣这个名字都没有出现-……不知道该说什么，但是对不起！真的很无聊ao3补个档。好不容易烧了点难吃饭，至少要想办法留着……。
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Udai Tenma





	满月

**Author's Note:**

> -第一人称  
> -非常没头没尾的乱七八糟中二故事，没有任何逻辑  
> -有吸血鬼设定，但是很不完善，唯一的弱智超能力就是吸血鬼可以在月光中瞬移  
> -什么都没写出来，甚至佐久早圣臣这个名字都没有出现  
> -……不知道该说什么，但是对不起！真的很无聊  
> ao3补个档。好不容易烧了点难吃饭，至少要想办法留着……。

“宇内天满说他见过吸血鬼！”

“我确实见过。”我平静地说。是几岁？我也说不清楚。像是在笼上薄雾的迷宫里行走一样的行为，不就是回忆吗。没有逻辑的片段，带着强烈的批判感。长大后看自己都这样，逃不开那种审视的。

我看不到自己说这话时的场景。事后同学跟我说，我看上去有点可怕。像乌鸦喙一样锐利，要戳过来那种。他补充。听完我却感到突发的刺痛，像是揉乱乌鸦羽毛上油润的柔光。我也说不清楚小时候我为什么总是表现得如此坚定，毕竟我的模样已经和那时候大相径庭，头发很短，乱翘，只有刘海很长，就好像我眼中的乌鸦能躲进刘海遮出的阴影中一样长。

我愣了一会儿，在纸上画出了第一笔，一道意义不明的弧线。

我看见青灰色的月光铺在地板上。是我小时候的生活很久的地方。透过小孩的眼睛，好像更能理解这份整个宇宙赐予世界的礼物。这样的恩惠定期浇灌在布满疑云的世界上，满月是定期的安稳。虽然大部分人习惯于无视宇宙的展现美的神技，习惯于逃避裹挟自己的现实，但总有生物的眼瞳向上，捕捉着银色的、神秘的、难以捉摸的月光。

我觉得我看到的肯定是吸血鬼。或许你觉得奇怪，但这个世界上确实，确确实实，有着很多奇特的生物。界门纲目科属种，想要用这种世俗将其尽数并纳入人类渺小可怜的智慧，有些勉强，甚至可以说这种例外显得整个世界都很可笑。毕竟吸血鬼，说起来也神秘，游移在一种边界的生物，如何能冠冕堂皇的存在教科书上。至少是这样，或许是这样。

不过我也不知道是不是因为我可能真的疯了，毕竟那时候我正生着怪病，整个镇子上的医生都束手无策。隔壁烧香拜佛的奶奶比真正受苦难的病人我先崩溃，带着一串疯癫的谣言走街串巷。后面的事情也浅显，我父母只能答应将我关在阁楼，只有一扇能透过月光的窗。我也忘记自己是几年后才返回学府，发生了刚才想起的对话，但那些年晦暗的等待就是影子，随着我每个闭眼入眠后的翻身再次搅动记忆。

第一次见到吸血鬼是满月。异乎寻常的满月。下雨但月光很亮。我昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，费劲地掀开眼皮，试图看一眼窗外正在淋雨的屋顶。偶尔有鸟类飞过，瓦楞层层叠叠，残像影影绰绰。大概是我人生中为数不多的消遣，观察一种自然的动线，无聊，且哲学。

在鸟类的影像中我辨认出了一个异类。那残像比鸟类大得多，也不是振翅的姿态，很大。所以是人吧？是人。至少是像人的生物。

瞳孔费力地聚焦。我看见月光和雨变成在残影蜿蜒的银线，勾线成高挑消瘦的美丽身形，似乎是和我岁数相近的，介于儿童与少年之间的身形。

我大概是要死了！我闭上眼睛，又觉得不看真亏啊，至少在死之前看点怪的。于是我又睁眼，但也没力气起身，就那么偏头看着，看着本该平行于地面的屋顶变成一个小小的斜坡。

屋顶的人踮起脚尖走着。小心翼翼，双手抬起至身侧，慢慢地，向前，一步一步。人影在倾斜的屋顶舞台上前行，像是芭蕾舞者，为下一秒腾空跃起蓄力。

月光下的舞者突然趔趄，因为雨险些摔跤。我因为看的太入神，吓得重重吸气，可第二秒那人的脸却又出现在屋内窗前。

我吓得大叫，努力向床边缩去。那人又动了一次，这次是又出现在我床前，他低下头看我。或许是我惊骇的样子有种诡异的滑稽，他蹙眉看我，黝黑的眼睛有着明显的怒气。

我的目光在他额头处的痣和贴在颧骨处半湿的卷发中游移，浑身只有眼睛有力气动。我本来其实也不是多善言辞的人，试图说点什么，但是他，他是什么，是谁？

那人，好吧，那生物也瞪着我看，半晌后他像是从牙缝里挤出几个字一样说，我知道你。

我下意识地回答哦那真巧。然后我才开始震撼他原来好像是人，但是人为什么会瞬间移动，果然还是我要死了开始看到幻觉……

喂，你以后还会在这里吗。一直都在这里吗。你朋友很多吗，你会跟你爸妈讲这事儿吗。那人开始连珠炮似的问话，我张了张嘴， 我说我不知道，看你吧。

那人的眉毛都快拧在一起了。他说随便吧今天怎么这么多破事儿。我说嗯嗯哦哦啊对呢。

他的表情中的嫌弃快把我砸死了。他说你这人就不能多说两句吗，敷衍水平太臭了。我看你每天在床上对画板自言自语的时候挺能说啊。

我惨叫一声坐起来，我说你怎么知道的，你是不是也觉得我编的鬼怪很酷。补充一下，人在太高兴也会惨叫，所以我确信我是惨叫了。

他扬起一边眉毛，他说我觉得逊得要命。

后面我们聊起来了，我也不知道为什么会聊起来。反正就是聊起来了哎呀不要管那么多。我说你为啥会突然就进我房间啊，他一副看白痴的眼神说因为我是吸血鬼啊。

吸血鬼？我说，老哥，好酷哦。

他说嗯。

过了一会儿他才反应过来，你竟然信了？

我说我确实信了，反正我已经得病得到快死了，我说我信不信也就那么回事，如果你是假的那我反正也马上病死，如果是真的那我也要被你咬死，都一样，不过我觉得我相信你真是个吸血鬼可能也是因为我真的病到疯了，不过哎呀也没那么多不过，你能顺着月光瞬移进我房间真的蛮酷的。

他哽住，他说我也不会咬你，你看上去好脏。我说哎真是不好意思，也不知道你需要多干净。

然后就陷入沉默。好久没机会说话了，我赶紧随口扯了个话题，我说你怎么变成吸血鬼的，我能变吗变了是不是就不会病死了。

他的表情又变回一开始那样，嫌弃混着恼怒。他说，因为我父母，我父母没管我。表哥陪我去野外打球，我比他先到草地，然后就被一只发疯的老吸血鬼咬了。

然后？我有点不安，开始懊恼今天运气好他妈糟，早知道扯个别的，我以为是什么很酷的仪式呢，还能画漫画里。

他说，没有然后了。那老头真是脏死了，我冲回家洗澡，洗到晚上，然后发现我可以在月光里乱跑，基本就是……你说的瞬移吧。

我说，噢，好酷，那你爸妈是什么反应。

他说也没什么反应，毕竟我也不是他们唯一的儿子，给买了栋房子让住着，也就这样。或许被咬的意外也是理所当然的，只是没法再见到许多东西罢了。

我想伸手拍拍他肩以示安慰，他躲了，他说安慰可以不要碰我，谢谢你。

我哑口无言，只好连忙对不起。

他哼了一声，将头扭向一边。半晌他又补上一句，他说，或许像你这样顺其自然地死去，也是一种幸运吧。

我有点生气，瞪着他说你懂什么啊。因为莫名其妙的原因我不仅站不起来浑身无力，还会毫无预兆地发烧，也就偶尔有力气能站起来做自己想做的事，就连画画也画不了多久，因为握不住笔，这是一种幸运？邻居要么怕得要死要就用可怜我的眼神看向我，该顺其自然？

他说，也不能算可怜，我觉得只是不够幸运，不过这才是常态吧。有些人的幸福是被父母造出的肥皂泡包裹住，你的破的早而已。本来我就和许多人的想法不一样，即使变成吸血鬼也没有改变什么。

他站起身走向窗边。我瞪着他，然而他却不以为意，似乎是习以为常。我突然泄气，就好像只用一张纸打人，越用力越不痛。

他头也不回地翻出窗外。扭头补上一句你房间全是灰，我待着很不爽。

我说好的再见，下次进来不要那么突然，真的很恐怖。但是雨里也全是天上的灰啊，你干嘛淋雨。

他可能真是被我气着了，或许我是故意的，就那么走了。身影出现在屋顶，然后消失。

我在床上坐了一会儿，不确定这到底是真走了还是我的癔症终于结束了。我试图喊他，后来发现我还不知道他的名字。

我对着空气张了张嘴，又闭上。突然四肢似乎有了点力气，我发疯一样想留下点什么，几乎是摔下床，找到画板，开始画他的样子。

头，肩膀，手臂，身体，腿……最后是眼睛，最后最后是额头上两颗痣。

嗯，画好了，我很满意。

后面他很久都没出现，我把画了他的那张拿到一边，继续想没画完的漫画。后面我也找不到那张画了，毕竟我画了太多。

大概是半年后吧。我还是决定不跟父母说我看到了吸血鬼。我父母发现我好像精神比原来好点，往阁楼的小房间里又塞了点乱七八糟的玩意儿。棒球套装，篮球，溜冰鞋，这种的。我拿起来试试，发现也就能坐在床上垫垫排球，别的球类根本玩不了什么。就那么在画画间隙颠球的日子也过了一阵。

后面医生来了，说我大概好了。父母把阁楼的杂物收了收，喊我到楼下去住着。我最后看了一眼那扇能看到月光的窗户，关门，也没看看是否到了窗户装着满月的日子。

后面我去读了高中大学，普通地加入了工作。我也逐渐确信那就是癔症，毕竟除了我的那幅画，什么痕迹都没有。家里来了小孩，我跟他们讲点自己想出来的鬼故事，没想到他们觉得很无趣。本来想说说自己小时候在癔症里看到的吸血鬼，但想起阁楼里还有些球类可以拿来给小孩打着玩儿，或许还是那样更合适。久违地开门看了看这个小时候我生活很久的地方。有很多灰，我在一堆稿纸中翻出来排球。有点没气了，揿上去软软的，扣在墙上也不能很好地反弹，但打人不痛。我抱起球，最后看一眼有月光穿过的房间。

他突然来了。我不知道名字的吸血鬼。他像很多年前一样站在落满灰的小床前，眉上的两颗痣和很多年前一样整齐。漆黑的眼睛一如既往，卷发贴着额角，是我多年前在床前逆着月光看到的景象。心在激烈鼓动，虽然稍微压低下心跳声也是可以的。好像在房间洇开的青灰色月光要将我吞没一样，似乎我与这座阁楼的存在相悖。

我感觉有什么东西涌了上来，推着我，像很多年前我挣扎着下床把他画下来一样。

他看着我，眯眼思考了几秒后认出我来了。他说你也没长高太多嘛，只有头发长了。

我说嗯嗯哦哦啊对呢。然后我们一起笑了起来，也许是在笑这么多年一直没有长进的敷衍技术。

我也不记得又聊了些什么，我只记得聊到一个话题我高兴极了，又忍不住伸手拍他，他没躲开，但是几秒后开始说呃呃呃果然还是感觉很脏。我拿排球砸他，他躲开了，球逆着月光飞出窗，像是撞向那轮满月。

我才反应过来，我说这可真是你的错，去帮我捡一下吧，你毕竟会瞬移嘛。我笑的很开心，瞬移，一个我很久没有念起来的词，这么特殊的词汇竟然是描绘现实。也很久没能如此坦然地说出，正常的社会早就懒得听小孩编招数名了。

他答应后就消失了，是我见过的那样，突然消失。但是他并没有很快出现。我看了很久的屋檐。我站在阁楼里等了很久，久到亲戚家小孩来敲我的们说他等不及了直接自己来找球。

我说好。我在稿纸里又翻出来棒球套，小孩像是发现了什么，从稿纸中扯出一张，说这堆纸放得太久，铅笔画的部分都糊了。

我说是的。定睛一看那张却是我摔下床后画的那张。我夺过小孩手上的纸，双手颤抖着将纸铺在地上。

趴跪着画出第二笔意义不明的弧线，与第一笔凑成一个可笑滑稽的圆。第三笔却是怎么也下不去，似乎我再怎么补那些线条就永远糊在纸上了，再也凑不成一个有所能指的符号了。只能隐约看出来两笔弧线后，是一团模糊的人影，站在一个倾斜的地方。就连我觉得熟悉的头发，眼睛，痣，也逐渐变成一些意义不明的铅块。

只有那里，那两笔弧线，能让我清晰地想起某一天的满月，就像现在阁楼窗户中也能看到的月亮一样。月光斜插进阁楼，小孩已经开门站在楼梯口，等我走下去。

我站起身，我想我的癔症已经好了，我再也不会从残像中看到什么吸血鬼了，终于变得足够幸运得以顺其自然了。

没有下雨的日子青灰色的月光会更亮。我走出阁楼，在关门前看了最后一次被装进窗户的满月。


End file.
